Gburbas
Gurbas był niegdyś jednym z członków szanowanego na całym Hidukanie stowarzyszenia żelaznych mędrców. Historia Był wielkim uczonym, astronomem i poetą Saramothu - miasta szczycącego się najwyższym poziomem kultury i nauki na całym Hidukanie. Jako jeden z członków stowarzyszenia żelaznych myślicieli cieszył się ogromnym szacunkiem w całym Saramoth i innych wysoko rozwiniętych miastach. Po wielu latach skrupulatnego zagłębiania się we właściwości i położenie ciał niebieskich, doszedł do wielu ciekawych wniosków. Pomimo swojej mądrości miał jednak słabość, lubił sobie bowiem "czasami" pójść do karczmy na dwa piwka, a może trzy, albo i cztery... W pierwszą środę miesiąca, upity Gburbas ogłosił swoja teorię o obrotach sfer niebieskich według to której Planeta Właściwa krąży wokół słońca a nie odwrotnie. Przemowa ta wywołała ogromne oburzenie wśród tłumu mieszkańców i innych uczonych. Bo jak można było w kilku zdaniach podważyć teorię innych astronomów którzy poświęcili dla nich tysiące lat swojego życia (często niektórzy z nich umierali z przepracowania)? Tylko ze względu na swoja dotychczasową sławę mędrzec nie został powieszony. Wydalono go natomiast ze stowarzyszenia żelaznych mędrców i zamknięto na trzy dni w areszcie. Po powrocie do swojego mieszkania, zrozpaczony Gburbas zabrał ostanie pieniądze i poszedł przepić je w karczmie, nie licząc się z tym co wcześniej stało się gdy był pijany. Historia powtórzyła się ponownie, wysłani przez jego wrogów szpiedzy podżegali go godzinami do straszliwych czynów. Turaga wrócił do mieszkania i pracował do późna zgarbiony przy swoim biurku. Obudził się w południe, na ciężkim kacu wyszedł z domu. Ponownie zebrał tłumy ludu przy placu, niestety mniej liczne po ostatnim incydencie i zapachu jaki unosił się wokół niego. Gburbas wygłosił wtedy wiersz nad którym pracował przez ostatnią noc, w którym to używając różnorodnych słów barwnie opisał gówniany i przestarzały system jakiemu podlegały wszystkie miasta Hidukanu, po czym nie szczędząc słownictwa powiedział co sądzi o tutejszej władzy i karczmarzach którzy bezprawnie zdzierali go z pieniędzy podwyższając ceny alkoholu. Tego było już a wiele. Został skazany na wygnanie, z początku miało być to tylko wygnanie z miasta Saramoth, ale jego wrogowie już dobrze się postarali żeby było to jednak wygnanie z całego Hidukanu. Rozkazano mu opuścić pustynie w przeciągu tygodnia, dano mu również eskortę żeby hamowała jego pijackie zapędy. Tak więc, po ciężkim tygodniu bez alkoholu, Gburbas wylądował w pierwszym lepszym hiberrańskim mieście portowym. Kiedy tylko jego eskorta wsiadła na statek płynący z powrotem do Hidukanu, on począł się rozglądać za pierwszą lepszą karczmą gdzie zamierzał wydać wszystkie pieniądze które pozostawiono mu żeby przeżył. W karczmie przypadkowo obraził pewnego Skakdi, który wyzwał go na pojedynek. Gburbos, z racji iż nie umiał się bić, a co dopiero walczyć - skutecznie sprowokował tamtego żeby stanął z nim do pojedynku na picie alkoholu, stwierdzając że Skakdi spije się po zaledwie trzech trunkach. Tak oto Turaga nie musiał płacić za swoją ambrozję i udało mu się wypić aż dwadzieścia butelek czegoś co miejscowi niesłusznie nazywali wybornym alkoholem. Na jego nieszczęście Skakdi nie był już tak wytrzymały - padł po siedemnastu butelkach. Sprawa pogorszyła się gdy tylko okazało się iż jest on przywódcą tutejszego gangu. Aby zmyć z siebie hańbę przegranego postanowił zemści się na Turadze, pozbawiając go głosu aby nie mógł rozpowiadać o swojej wygranej. Członkowie gangu (bo przywódca ledwo trzymał się na nogach) zabrali spitego Gburbasa karczemnego magazynu. Pijany Turaga nie rozumiał swojego położenia i zachowywał jak gdyby nic się nie stało, zaczął mamrotać jakieś brednie do swoich, jak to ujął "towarzyszy". Jeden ze Skakdi, zdenerwowany barwnym opisem tego co według Turagi robił zeszłej nocy - zadecydował, że nadeszła najlepsza chwila by odebrać mu głos. Rozsierdzony, rozbił Gburbasowi Kanohi, po czym zaczął przypalać mu pochodnią dolną szczękę. Gburbas darł się i wił, ale uścisk Skakdi był nieustępliwy. Zycie uratowało mu wejście strażników do karczmy. Skakdi, przestraszeni że straż może ich tu przyłapać na gorącym uczynku wzięli nogi za pas i uciekli tylnym wyjściem. Oprawca Turagi ze zdenerwowania upuścił pochodnie w okolicy beczek z piwem. Karczma po niedługim czasie stała już cała w ogniu. Gburbas, pomimo że pijany, zachował jednak resztki zdrowego rozsądku i udało mu się dojść (ledwo) do tylnych drzwi. Po po pożarze znaleziono go pod nimi nieprzytomnego. Właściciel karczmy oskarżył Gburbasa o wywołanie całego zamieszania i położenie ognia pod budynek karczmy. Turaga, nie mając żadnych dobrych argumentów na swoją obronę, oraz trzeźwego umysłu. Został wtrącony do więzienia na dwa lata. Po wyjściu na wolność zaczął zarabiać jako wędrowny bard i starał się ograniczać ilości spożywanego alkoholu. Zdobył sławę w Hiberranie wydając tam trzy swoje wielkie dzieła: "Głębie korupcji", "Pomiędzy Gwiazdami" i "Ambrozja w płynie". Charakter Gburbas jest inteligentny i przebiegły. Często wpada w kłopoty przez nadmierne spożywanie alkoholu. Pomimo to jest jednak sympatyczny i posiada poparcie wielu istot z niższych warstw społecznych. Moce i Umiejętności Gburbas posiada rozległą wiedzę astronomiczną, oraz jest znakomitym poetą. Nie umie walczyć żadną bronią, jest słaby i powolny. Wykorzystuje zatem potęgę swojego umysłu używając perswazji do wybrnięcia z kłopotów (co rzadko mu zresztą wychodzi). Ciekawostki *Powstał z części Tercia. *Powstał również z nudów. Zobacz też: -Galeria:Gburbas -Ostatni brzask Autor -Aqart Koniec Kategoria:Turaga Kategoria:Piwo Kategoria:Twórczość Aqarta